Always a Game
by Blazing Inspirit
Summary: 4 years have passed since the break up of Emiko and Hisoka. Years have changed them in more ways than one. Hisoka becoming a full member of the Phantom Troupe with the plan to defeat Chrollo Lucilfer, while Emiko is just living life as a civilian and learning to move on from the red headed devil himself. Here is the story of Hisoka and Emiko's relationship: Part 1. Hisoka/OC
1. Part 1

Emiko Hattori was in a meadow, picking out flowers for her small cottage. She smiled softly as she found a bush full of white roses. She took out her scissors and began to cut, expertly missing the thorns. She had been cut too many times by now to know where her hands had to be. She then felt a looming presence behind her. She breezily swung around, her scissors opened wide so one of the blades was against the person's neck.

"Who are you-" She started before her bright green eyes softened.

"Oh. It's you."

She straightened out of her fighting stance and beamed at her lover. "It is I. What are you doing?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm cutting myself some roses. They look so nice in the spring."

Hisoka smirked. "I like red roses better."

"Because red is the color of passion?" She teased.

His smirk turned into a light smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She giggled and looked up at him. "Well, my hair is red. So that must be right."

She rested her head against his chest. "You were gone for awhile. What happened?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Nothing really. Just went to a few boring meetings. I won't be going for the next one."

Emiko frowned. "You should. You're just starting out. You should take your new job seriously."

He rolled his eyes. "The boss won't care as long as I go when I must."

She blew a raspberry. "Whatever you say."

Hisoka's amber eyes brightened. "Whatever I say? Will you do whatever I say?"

Emiko blushed bright red. "Hisoka, don't you dare-"

He threw her over his shoulder, making her squeal and pound on his back as he silently walked back toward their cottage. "HISOKA! THE FLOWERS!"

Hisoka chuckled. "Forget them. This is much better."

Emiko covered her face, however she couldn't really complain as they entered the cottage. He set her down on the bed and quickly stole a kiss that nearly took her breath away. "I've missed you." He said softly.

Emiko nearly melted, putting her fingers through his hair. "I missed you too. From the moment you were gone."

He brushed the bangs from her face tenderly. "Good."

She smiled as he pressed his lips against hers again, feeling at bliss.

-Time Lapse -

Emiko felt desperate. She screamed for him to stop. Screamed for him to be himself again. Screamed for him to come back and hold her. She couldn't stop shaking and crying from the sight. So much blood. So much pain and suffering. So much sick ENJOYMENT.

Emiko ran toward her beloved, grabbing his arm. He whirled around, his face dark and twisted. She gasped in terror as his hand wrapped around her neck.

Emiko woke up surrounded by warmth. Emiko snuggled further into him, wrapping her arms tighter around Hisoka's slim waist. He rarely cuddled, but when he did she enjoyed it immensely.

She felt him thread his fingers through her purple hair, caressing it. She hummed, burying her face into his chest, hoping he'd continue. He did and felt him kiss the top of her head.

She dreamily sighed. "I love you."

She felt his chest rumble from his silent laughter. "I love you too, Em."

She peppered his sculpted chest with kisses. "Say it again."

Emiko felt like she had hit the jackpot with him today. First the cuddling, the never ending tender touches, and saying those three words. She knew he loved her, but he never liked to say it much. He usually said it through his eyes. His facial expressions were always readable.

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you."

She shivered in delight and giggled. "Are you hungry?"

He playfully tickled her bare sides, making her laugh hysterically. "Starved."

"HISOKA!" She exclaimed.

He laughed freely, loving her happy expression. He loved how happy she was in general. When he had first met her, he thought she was a delicate little thing. But he was constantly proved wrong. Every time they met again, she got stronger. She was working on her Nen, doing her best to get to his level.

Her father was the one who told her about Nen and found out she was an emitter. They were from the same village and had known each other since they were 12. They were both poor, but the Hattori family was better off. She remembered how they had met. She smiled at the memory.

" _What kind of candy do I want?" Young Emiko thought aloud. "Father said I could get anything from the third shelf…"_

 _She then spotted the last Bungee Gum and gasped, reaching out for it. However another pale hand snatched it before she could. She looked up and met a young boy the same age as her. She pouted. "I wanted that!"_

 _The boy narrowed his eyes. "I've waited four months for this. Why would I give this to you?"_

 _She blinked. "Oh. I didn't know." she then smiled. "You can have it! Enjoy!" She then looked again to see what others she could buy. The young boy looked at her with surprise._

" _You.. aren't going to fight for this?" He asked._

 _She didn't even look up. "Why should I? You said you have been waiting four months for it. I'd be a bully if I tried to take it for myself."_

 _The boy was silent._

" _So enjoy it. Every last bit of it." She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. She then noticed his appearance. He was tall, but scrawny and dirty. He had long red wavy hair that almost reached his shoulders and his amber eyes looked tired._

 _She straightened and tilted her head to the side curiously. "How old are you?" She asked._

 _He made his face completely blank. "Who wants to know?"_

 _She puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "A possible friend." she said._

" _If you want one." she added._

 _The boy looked away and sighed. "I'm 12. Almost 13."_

 _Emiko gasped. "Wow. I just turned 12 last week. You're older than me then!"_

 _The boy smirked. "Oh? Thats interesting."_

 _She blinked in confusion. "How so?"_

 _He leaned forward and got close to her face. "Won't I then be allowed to tell you what to do?"_

 _She scowled. "No. Only my parents can."_

 _He straightened, his shoulders jumping up and down as he silently laughed._

" _I'll be paying for this now." He said, lifting the package between two of his fingers._

 _Emiko nodded and waved. "Bye, red head!"_

 _The boy scowled. "Excuse me?"_

 _Emiko pointed to his hair. "Your hair is red."_

" _I know what color it is." He said, huffing. "I just want to know why you called me that."_

" _Because I don't know your name." She said, shrugging._

 _He sighed dramatically. "Hisoka."_

 _She beamed and pointed to herself, "I'm Emiko! Nice to meet you!"_

 _He pursed his lips. "I'll call you Em. Emiko is too long."_

 _She frowned. "How-"_

" _I'm leaving." He suddenly announced._

 _He threw money onto the counter and just before he left, he sent Emiko a wink._

Hisoka noticed her glazed over expression. "What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

She blinked and looked up at him. "How we met." She said, her eyes shining.

He looked mildly surprised. "You still remember that?"

She scoffed. "Of course I do. You were one of the only kids who talked to me."

He smirked. "You were a very odd child."

She lightly slapped his arm, pouting. "I was a happy and loving child!"

His eyes gleamed with mirth as he whispered, "You still are."

Emiko felt her cheeks warm. She pecked his lips and got out of bed. "I'm going to shower."

"Want me to go with you?" He purred, licking his lips as he looked at her up and down.

She felt herself flush. "I'm fine." She squeaked and rushed into their restroom, hurriedly closing the door behind her.

She could hear him laughing outside the door. "Oh be quiet!" She chided before turning on the shower. She quickly finished and dried herself off. She poked her head out to see if he was still there. She sighed in relief when she didn't see him. She got dressed into a flowy grey dress with sandals and put her purple hair into a messy bun. She put on pink lip stick and went into the kitchen/living room to see what Hisoka was doing. She yelped when she saw he was making breakfast... naked.

"HISOKA! GO CHANGE!" She exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Sure, she had seen him naked many times, but it was still a surprise to see him in the daylight in all his glory.

"No one will see anything." He mused, continuing to make scrambled eggs.

"Now do you want some toast or hashbrowns?" He asked, nonchalant.

She removed her hands and sighed, knowing it was no use. He was proud of his body, it was as simple as that. She then noticed something different. A spider tattoo on his back. Her eyes then widened in recognition. "HISOKA, WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR BACK?!"

He looked at her, blinking. "Hmm?"

She felt sudden anger. "THE SPIDER ON YOUR BACK!"

He nodded in understanding. "Oh. It's fake."

Her anger flared even higher if possible. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME-"

He sighed dramatically and reached behind him, ripping it off, showing her that it was just… a piece of paper?

She now looked at him in confusion. "I told you. It isn't even real. It's nen. Dont worry. I know what I'm doing."

That snapped her out of it. "Wait. You are actually a part of the Phantom Troupe?!"

"Yes." He said.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" She exclaimed. "THAT'S DANGEROUS!"

"I could get stronger."

Emiko clenched her fists. She really wanted to slap him. "You could get yourself killed." She said seriously.

"No, I won't." He said dismissively.

She closed her eyes, holding back her frustrated tears. She wanted him to understand her fear. She loved him after all! Of course she would be worried. Why does he act like he doesn't care?!

She silently turned and walked outside, needing to be away from him.

She went out beside the roses and laid down, taking deep breaths to calm down. She stared at the sky, looking at the clouds. She smiled when she saw a cloud that looked like a bear. She then heard Hisoka walking toward her.

"I don't want to see you right now." She told him. He laid down beside her anyway.

"Then don't look at me. I just don't want you to be alone when you're angry."

She scoffed. "Oh _now_ you care?"

She heard him breathe heavily through his nose. "I do. I just don't see anything wrong with this. I want to get stronger. I want to defeat the boss someday-"

"Don't." She said, her voice slightly cracking. "You'll die."

She felt him move on his side, staring at her. "You know I won't."

She looked at him and noticed that he had thankfully put on some pants. He was staring at her with those soft amber eyes, but she noticed that they held a coldness to them. Not toward her, but it was there. She never noticed this before.

"I don't know anymore. I just want you to be safe." She said.

"I will be safe. Nobody can even punch me in the face." He said, his lips twitching into a smile.

"That could easily change." She said.

He lightly scowled. "Easily? I take offence to that."

She lightly shook her head, turning to him. "You know what I mean. There is always going to be someone bigger and stronger than you."

"And that is what I enjoy." He said. "I would then train to defeat them so I can become stronger. If they are not worth it, then they aren't worth my time."

Emiko shook her head. She then looked at him. "How do you know they are worth your time?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'm wondering if you think I am worth your time in a fight."

He blinked in surprise before he laughed. Emiko scowled, feeling hurt. "So I'm not?"

He continued to laugh, making her temper flare up again. Her ten surrounded her and she raised her fist, punching Hisoka right in the jaw, making him instantly stop laughing. His eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. "It isn't that funny." She said firmly.

She then got up and stormed into the cottage. She slammed the door behind her, her body shaking from fury and adrenaline.

She felt a bit bad for punching her boyfriend, but how could he just laugh at her?! He could have just said she wasn't entirely there yet or just anything else. How he laughed at her… It sounded harsh and mocking to her ears. She paced across the living room floor, slowly calming down. She looked out the window and saw Hisoka still on the ground, now touching his face. She scoffed and went into her hidden cupboard. She took out her bottle of gin and took a swig. She rarely drank, and it was even more rare for her to drink when she was angry. However it seemed today was the start of many firsts.

She went into their little living room and sat on the soft green couch. She took another long sip and put a hand through her hair.

She then heard their front door open and close gently. "You better go back outside right now if you are not sorry." She said tensely.

She heard him sigh and walk over to her. She didn't look at him. She continued to stare at the wall and drink her gin from the bottle.

He got in front of her. She glared at him. "Well?"

He reached out to touch her face but she slapped his hand away. "Hisoka." she warned.

He slightly frowned. She had never rejected his touch before. "Em-"

"Say you're sorry or you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

Hisoka's eyes bulged as his jaw hit the floor. "Couch?" He croaked.

Emiko looked away, huffing. "Are you deaf now?"

Hisoka swallowed hard. "No. I-I just-"

Emiko felt her blood boil and stood up. "Apparently you are not going to say sorry. You know where the extra blankets are."

She started to walk away when Hisoka wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hisoka-"

"I'm sorry." He said softly. So soft that if she wasn't this close to him, she wouldn't have heard him.

Emiko crossed her arms over her chest. "About?"

"About laughing at you and… underestimating you. It won't happen again." He said, sighing heavily.

Emiko lightly smiled. She knew how much he hated admitting that he was wrong. She also had never heard him apologize for anything. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you. That meant a lot to me."

He rested his forehead against hers and pecked her lips. "It's rare for someone to punch me in the face. I was pleasantly surprised."

Emiko blinked. "That was _pleasant_?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Because it shows me that you have a lot of hidden strength."

Emiko lightly smirked and stroked his face. "There are a lot of things about me that you don't know."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Care to share?"

She giggled and kissed his nose. "Nope."

She pulled away from him and picked up the bottle. "I'm going to put this away."

"Where did that come from?" He asked curiously.

Emiko sent him a wink. "A hidden cupboard."

Hisoka looked mildly surprised. "Really? How long have you been hiding that?!"

Emiko tapped her lip as if she was thinking. "Mmm.. 3 years?"

"And you never cared to share?"

"I don't like sharing." she sang.

He was suddenly in front of her and lifted her bridal style, making her squeal in surprise. "Neither do I. You're always going to be mine, understand?" He said.

Emiko softened and kissed him softly while putting her free hand through his hair tenderly, "Ditto."

He slowly put her down and playfully took away the bottle of gin. He took a sip, making Emiko whine. Hisoka nearly choked from the taste.

"Why is it so bitter?!" He exclaimed.

"So it can match my soul." She said cheekily.

He chuckled and took another sip, cringing. "Well then maybe I'd like another taste." He said, looking at her with hooded eyes.

Emiko flushed. "You already had your fill! Let's go into town."

Hisoka put the bottle on the counter and slowly made his way toward her. Emiko giggled and began to run. She heard Hisoka laugh as he chased after her. She put chairs behind her, hoping to block him. However he breezily moved past them with ease and grace. She rounded a corner and hid, making sure to hide her presence using nen.

When he saw that she wasn't there, he tsked. "Now, Now, Em. That is cheating."

Emiko grinned. When his back was fully turned, she swiftly jumped on his back, making them propel forward onto the couch. Hisoka tried to catch himself, but he landed face first anyways. Emiko laughed hysterically and quickly rolled off of him. She pointed and laughed as he got up and fixed his hair with a huff. She was happy to see that his cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Not so graceful now, are you?"

He sat down and smirked. He beckoned her over with a finger. "I could easily redeem myself if you let me."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "Put on a shirt, we are going to town. I need to go grocery shopping."

Hisoka playfully sulked. "You're no fun."

"Can't have your way all the time." She said.

He let out a rumbled laugh, "Yes, ma'am."

He went into their room and got properly dressed. He put his hair up, making Emiko pout. She had always told him she loved his hair down. But having his hair up was like his trademark.

They smiled at each other and began to walk into town a mile or so down the road.

_Time Laspe_

Emiko sneezed hard against a tissue, blowing her nose before sniffling and groaning. "Are you feeling any better?" Hisoka asked, frowning.

Emiko glared at him. "Do I _look_ any better?"

Hisoka chuckled and sat next to her on the bed. He caressed her hair and kissed her temple. "Do you need any more medicine? I could go buy some for you."

Emiko waved a hand. "I'm fine. I have enough. I think I need to-"

She hurriedly grabbed another tissue before aggressively sneezing again.

"Sleep it off." She continued, her voice hoarse.

Hisoka nodded. "First take a bath. Clean off the sick germs."

Emiko whimpered and put an arm over her puffy eyes. "I don't want to get up."

Hisoka smirked. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Emiko made a face. "No."

Hisoka laughed and pulled her arm away. "You need to wash off. It'll make you feel better."

"No." She said, almost to the point of whining.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, amused.

She sighed heavily and opened her eyes. " _Fine_." She said, sounding annoyed. "Move over."

He got up and covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. She struggled to get out of bed, but managed. Every time Hisoka would try to help she would either glare at him or slap his hand away weakly.

She stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom. "Are you going to take any clothes?" He asked, his shoulders jumping up and down from a silent laughter.

He heard her let out a loud groan in anguish. "I'll bring them in." He said. He then heard her make a small noise in thanks. She started the bath and set it to the right temp. A little colder than normal, but still warm. She stripped and slowly got into the tub. She sighed in content, finally feeling cool. Hisoka brought in a thin white nightgown that had short sleeves. "Is this okay? I know white usually keeps away heat."

Emiko smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and set that down with a pair of underwear. "I'll make you some green tea."

She closed her eyes and just let herself relax. She felt so cool and so _good_.

She never wanted to leave the tub. She unknowingly fell asleep in the tub. Hisoka came in with some nice cold green tea. "Em." He said, putting the cup down to go over to her. She was sleeping soundly. He lightly shook her shoulder. "Em."

She grumbled and turned her head away. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, it's time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

She did nothing. He grinned mischievously and lightly bit her ear, making her jerk awake.

"Why did you do that?!" She whined loudly, annoyed. "I was dreaming!"

Hisoka squatted and rested his arms against the tub, tilting his head to the side. "And what were you dreaming about?"

"Not being sick." She answered with a pout.

He shook his head. "Well, you fell asleep. Wash up and I'll help you get into bed. Your tea is also ready."

She nodded. "Okay…"

He got up and kissed her head. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

He then walked out for her to wash herself. She quickly washed her body and hair before she got out and dried herself. She felt a little better, but still felt drained. She put on her clothes and brushed her wet hair before putting it into a bun on the top of her head so it didn't bother her.

She opened the door and saw Hisoka laying on the bed. However she saw he had changed the sheets. She softened. He was the model boyfriend when it came to taking care of her. He was always thinking of her. She crawled into bed and took a sip of her tea. She smiled. "Thank you." She said, taking his hand with her free one to kiss his knuckles. He nodded. "Finish that up and go to sleep, okay?"

She chuckled lightly, not wanting to cough. "You don't have to tell me twice."

She quickly finished the green tea and laid on her back with only a thin sheet over her. Hisoka put a hand over her forehead. "Your fever is going down." He said, nodding with satisfaction.

She stroked his arm. "Because of you."

He smiled softly at her and lovingly pinched her cheek. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Emiko woke up to find herself alone. It has been a week after she had the fever and she felt more like herself everyday. She could now breathe normally, she didn't have a handful of snot up her nose, and the cough was nearly gone. Her throat was still scratchy.

She turned over and saw Hisoka had left her a note.

" _I went to go get you some cherry cough drops and bungee gum."_

 _3 Hisoka_

Emiko smiled. She hadn't had any bungee gum in a while. She knew Hisoka always had a stash somewhere in the house but could never find it.

She got up and took a shower. She let her hair down and got into a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top with a pair of black combat boots.

She decided today was a nice day to go outside and garden while she waited for Hisoka to come back. She had been stuck in the house for so long, she was yearning to have the sun on her face and feel the gentle breeze go through her hair.

She took a pair of scissors and a basket with her as she walked outside into the ever loving Spring day. She went further into the meadow and found a spot where the flowers were blooming beautifully. She got on her knees and began to cut the daisies and dandelions with care.

She continued her search for a variety of flowers. She knew that if Hisoka came back, he would know where to find her.

Soon she found all of the flowers she believed were suitable and began to walk back to the cottage. She then noticed the door was open. She scowled in confusion.

"Hisoka?" She called.

She heard a gasp and someone drop something onto the floor. Emiko gulped. That was obviously not Hisoka.

She put the flowers down onto the kitchen counter and slowly walked toward their room. The person was not good at concealing their presence at all. She could hear the person breathing hard behind the door.

She swung it open forcefully and suddenly felt something hit her head. She tumbled to the ground, her vision suddenly blurry. She saw the intruder drop the object and saw that it was the horse statue that her cousin had given her for Christmas when she was 14.

She saw the person start to run, but she grabbed the person's foot and dragged them down with her.

She then realized the intruder was a man. A tall man who was frail as a post.

She felt something dripping down her face. A part of her knew it was her blood but she tried not to focus on that.

She sat up and grabbed the intruder by his coat. He gasped and shoved himself away from her. He suddenly ran and grabbed something from the dresser. He aimed it at her.

She then realized it was a gun.

"Put your hands over your head!" He yelled, his voice shaky.

"Get out." She said softly.

She didn't want Hisoka to see the intruder and hurt him. She knew how protective he got.

"What?" The intruder asked, confused.

"Get. Out." She grit out, feeling light headed. She felt like the world was spinning. He must have hit her hard.

He gulped and opened his mouth several times before he puffed out his chest and practically forced himself to say, "Not until I get all of your riches."

Emiko tried to sit up normally. "DON'T MOVE!" The man yelled, taking off the safety.

Emiko froze. Although that was hard in its own right. She didn't know if she was sitting still or swaying.

"Okay." She said slowly.

The man's hand was shaking so badly, she could hear it. Her vision was slowly returning, but she still felt light headed.

She unconsciously put a hand to her head to see if the bleeding had stopped when the man pressed the trigger. She screamed as the bullet narrowly missed her and hit the wall behind her.

The man looked shocked and stared at the gun. He dropped it and hid his hands from view. "I'm so-"

They both then heard the front door burst open. "EMIKO?!"

Emiko gasped. "Go!" She told the man.

The man looked confused until the bedroom door was thrown open. Hisoka first looked at Emiko struggling to sit up with blood in her hair, on her face and some on the floor. He then looked at the man and the gun on the floor. Hisoka's face became dark. Dark, unforgiving, and sinister. It was all over for the intruder. Hisoka slowly walked over to the man, a dark purple aura began to flow toward the man, making him freeze in fear. "Hisoka NO!" Emiko yelled desperately as Hisoka grabbed the imposter's neck, throwing him against the mirror with such a force that the glass shattered with a clash and there was a dent in the wall. The man's head was bleeding profusely and he moaned in pain. Hisoka smirked, his eyes turning wild, almost hungry as he caught sight of the blood. He licked his lips and clenched the man's neck harder, making the man kick his legs.

"Hisoka!" Emiko called again, trying to get up but it was still hard to without swaying or falling.

"Please. Stop." She begged. She didn't want this. She didn't want such violence in their home. She began to cry, big fat tears traveled down her face.

The intruder touched Hisoka's wrist, trying to pry it off of his neck to get air. However Hisoka menacingly laughed. "Oh." He purred. "I am going to enjoy this."

He lifted the man and raised his hand to give the man a gaping hole in his stomach to take out his liver. He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder. Emiko said firmly, "Sto-"

However before she could finish her sentence the man was dropped onto the floor and before she knew it, she was pressed against the wall in the same position the intruder was in before. She gasped, trying to breathe but Hisoka was holding onto her too tight. His nails dug into her skin, making her whimper. She kicked and flailed. She knew she could easily get out of his hold, but she didn't want to hurt him. She _couldn't_ hurt him.

"H-Hisoka." She grit out, trying to get him to hear her voice.

She didn't let any fear show, even though for the first time it gripped her heart. She had never been scared of him before. But she had never seen him like… this.

She didn't know what to do except from him at this point. His eyes were void of the Hisoka she loved. This one was crazed, power hungry, and took delight in suffering. Who was he?

She tried not to lose hope. She was starting to lose her vision again, fast.

"Stop." She whispered.

He laughed. "How pathetic. You're too weak to fight me."

"Then let me go." She managed to say.

He gripped her tighter, making her wheeze as she now had basically little to no air.

He put his face into her neck and gave it a long lick. Emiko jerked, repulsed and feeling sick.

"Oh I'd love to take a bite out of you."

A part of her just wanted to let go. To just become unconscious and die at his hand. She didn't know if she could see him like this anymore.

She sent him a glare and with some strength she tried to kick him, but all it did was make him laugh harshly.

She could no longer think straight. Not enough blood or oxygen was getting to her brain. She felt like everything was beginning to shut down.

She looked at him one more time, this time making sure to look into his eyes, hoping to find the Hisoka she loved one more time.

"Bye, Red head." She whispered softly as she let herself go. At least she said good bye.

HISOKA'S POV

I could feel the life leaving her, I can feel the fear radiating off of her in soft waves and how her heart is beating so hard, fighting to survive. I loved this feeling. Oh how I've missed this. The _tantalizing_ smell of her blood mixing with the man's. Mmmmmm... it sure knows how to make a man _salivate_ in ecstasy.

I tightened my grip and pressed my face into her neck. I took a long lingering lick against her neck. I almost shivered. She tasted so _good_. All of that fear, all of that disgust… All for me.

I saw her look at me with those big opal eyes, studying me, as if trying to look deep into my soul. I could feel her starting to give up, to let go.

She parted her lips and whispered, "Bye, Red head."

Before she completely let herself go limp and becoming unconscious.

I felt something within me click. A memory. Of when we first met. Us. Emiko.

My mind suddenly cleared and my eyes widened in realization.

EMIKO!

I quickly let go of her and carried her bridal style. I felt desperate, guilty, horrified, and hateful toward myself. How could I have done this? To her? She never deserved this.

I quickly put her on the bed and saw that she had bruises all over her neck. The bleeding had stopped, now crusted all over her hair and some on her face.

I looked at the man on the floor. He was still breathing. I felt hate toward him rise into my chest. I wanted to snap his head right off his body, but knew I needed to focus on Em.

I rushed into the bathroom and got a wet warm towel, placing it gently on her head to wipe off the blood.

I gently washed her face and neck with care, my hands lightly shaking. How could I have done this? How could I let myself get that far gone?

I put a bandage around her head and checked her breathing. She was breathing softly, so soft I could barely tell but I knew she would be alright in time.

I then gently laid her on her side and put the covers over her delicate body. I put a glass of water beside her and some bread, just in case she woke up. I caressed her cheek before turning toward the man. I had to do something about him.

I picked up the man and threw him over my shoulder carelessly. I walked down the path into town. I saw an alley and dropped him onto the ground, making him groan in pain. I clenched my fists. I wanted to kill him so badly. He deserved to die for what he did, but Emiko would never forgive me if I did. She would never look at me to same way again. I then smirked. However, I could still beat him to the pulp and then leave him when he is a breath away from death. I really enjoyed that idea. I crouched, waiting for him to wake up, wanting to give him the scare of his life. My eyes gleamed with excitement. Oh I couldn't wait for the screams.

Omniscient POV

Emiko could feel herself starting to wake up. However her eyes were heavy and it was hard for her to breathe. Her neck was unbelievably sore and achy along with her head. Flashes of what happened a few hours prior made tears spring in her eyes. She hoped it was all a dream. She began to cry, fearing that if she were to wake up, it would all be a reality. That these aches were from a headache and her neck because she was sick again. She felt someone come into the room and her eyes sprang open. Hisoka's face washed over with relief. "You're awake."

He smiled and began to walk over. Emiko tensed. "How are you feeling?"

Hisoka raised a hand to check her temperature when he saw her flinch. "Don't touch me." Emiko rasped, glaring at him fiercely.

Hisoka swallowed hard, sadness and fear gripping him. "I'm so sorry…" He said softly.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Get out." She said, closing her eyes. He could tell she couldn't bear to look at him.

He felt his heart sink. "Em-"

"No." she said hoarsely. She pointed to the door. "Out."

Hisoka began to panic. "Emiko, please. Listen-"

She shot him a glare and wordlessly pointed to her neck. It was worse than before. It was now colored with a sickly yellow with purples and blues. He looked at the floor. For once, he hated his handy work.

"I love y-"

"Don't." she whispered, her voice cracking. "Just go."

It was getting so hard for her to speak, but she needed him gone. It was all too much. She saw Hisoka's shoulders drop. He was quiet for a few moments.

"I'll go then."

He grabbed his belongings and before he left, he looked at her one more time.

"I'll miss you."

Emiko closed her eyes tightly and a lone tear streamed down her cheek. She felt like an elephant was on her chest from the pain of him leaving. He then saw that she was not going to answer and walked out of the house, locking the door before gently closing the door behind him.

Emiko freely let herself cry now. She still loved him. She didn't want him to go and yet she wanted him to at the same time. She was fearful of him now. That could not be helped. She needed time to herself now.

She looked on the side and saw that he had left her a glass of water with advil tablets and two slices of bread. He left a note with a simple heart symbol and an -H at the bottom. She grabbed the water and took a tentative sip. The cool water felt so good and yet horrible against her throat. She was so sore but the coolness helped. She then took a few pieces of bread and forced herself to chew them before taking two tablets and downing them with the water.

She caressed the sticky note with tenderness before laying back down. Before she drifted into sleep she whispered, "I'll miss you more."

 ****END OF PART 1****

 **Hi everyone! I haven't been on for awhile and haven't even updated my last story Focused. However, I have been holding onto this story for so long and wanted to post it. Hisoka is a bit more OC so if that bothers you, I'm sorry. I hope you will enjoy this ride with me and subscribe for more!**


	2. Part 2

The seasons changed, the birds sang, the river gurgled, and the wind whispered across the fields as if it was routine. Everything was beautiful, everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Four years have passed since the incident that had broken the harmony in this perfect paradise.

A woman and a man have now parted, one needing to be separate, and the other determined to be one again. Who is who?

Emiko rolled around in bed, sighing as she felt herself starting to awaken to start another day. She caressed the cream colored sheets as she opened her eyes and took in the room. Pictures were hung, the walls were painted, there was a dresser and a closet; showing that people lived here. However one of the residents felt like a constant guest. Meaning Emiko.

Emiko sighed and got up, grabbing her clothes for the day to get into the shower. She went into the bathroom and undressed. She then showered and got dressed quickly, wanting to eat breakfast and make it on time for work. Ever since she had moved closer to the city, she was always in a rush.

Emiko put on a earthy green skirt with a cream tank top and sandals. She left her hair down, as she always did nowadays. She still didn't feel comfortable with her neck being so bare.

She put on lipstick with some thin eyeliner before rushing into the kitchen to see her sweet boyfriend waiting for her.

He smiled at her lovingly. "Good morning, beautiful. I made you something."

Emiko lightly blushed. "You didn't have to. I'm just about to leave for work."

He nodded. "I'll put this in a bento for you then. Just get your apron and purse. It'll be ready for you."

She smiled in relief and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Akio."

He caressed her head tenderly, his dark eyes gleaming before she rushed to get her things.

She grabbed her apron from the third drawer of the dresser and put it around her, tying it into a perfect tight bow. She grabbed her purse and rushed into the kitchen for her boyfriend to give her the bento. She warmly smiled at him in thanks. He closed the distance between them and softly kissed her.

Emiko closed her eyes, enjoying how nice the kiss felt.

She broke away and looked at her watch. "We need to leave for work!"

He freely laughed and took her hand. "Let's go then, goody two shoes."

She made a face at him as they walked out the door of their little apartment. They got into their car and drove 10 minutes to the heart of the city. The Market Place.

They managed to find a parking spot about 2 minutes away from the chaos, holding hands as they walked through the crowds.

Emiko beamed as she saw her friend already helping customers at her flower stand.

"I'll see you during lunch." She told him.

Akio nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, princess."

She pinked, still not used to the pet name. He always made sure she felt like one.

Her friend's face became filled with relief when she saw Emiko. "There you are! People are going crazy today!"

Emiko chuckled and put on her gloves before standing beside the younger girl. "Sorry, ZuZu. I was running late today."

Zumi giggled. "With a boyfriend looking like that, I would be too."

Emiko squealed and lightly slapped Zumi's arm. "Be quiet!"

Zumi grinned, brushing her short pink hair away from her face. "Well it is true. I mean come on, he is _gorgeous_."

Zumi looked a few feet away, seeing Akio setting up his own stand. He lifted up the long sleeves of his tan shirt to his biceps, showing off the taut muscle there. His spiky bright blonde hair glistened in the sun, his tan skin contrasting against it. His dark eyes focused on his work, giving it all his undivided attention. Emiko could see ZuZu practically salivating.

Emiko nudged her playfully, "He is, but you can't buy the product."

ZuZu laughed and winked. "I'll find someone even better. Then _you'll_ be the jealous one."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "Mhhmm."

They spent most of the day talking to customers, trying to get them to buy some flowers for loved ones, to decorate, and more. They also gave gardening tips to women or men who were actually interested and felt complete when they walked away with 4 pots of flowers to start off.

 _Today is a great day_ , Emiko thought. _I hope the day continues like this._

She then saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. Something _red_. Emiko brushed it off and continued to work. A young girl walked over, asking what kind of flowers they had and how long they took to grow. Emiko softened at seeing the child taking an interest. She believed flowers were a way to bring more beauty into the world.

"Well this flower right here, is a moth orchid. There are 60 species of these. All different and yet the same." Emiko said, smiling brightly.

The little girl 'oooo'ed. She then noticed the red roses that were just beginning to bloom. "What about these? Roses?"

Emiko's smiled wavered. Red roses. She still had no idea why she still continued to sell them. But they were so beautiful that she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"The red roses represent passion and love." A new voice said, making the little girl look up. Emiko's breath hitched. She looked up and saw the person she has been dreading and longing to see ever since the day she made him leave.

"Hisoka." Emiko said breathlessly.

Hisoka sent her a wink before crouching beside the girl. "Which do you like better? The red rose or the orchid?"

The girl pouted. "That's hard. They are both so pretty."

Hisoka nodded in understanding. "But roses will last longer."

"Actually," Emiko said. "You're wrong."

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in a challenging way.

"Orchids last a bit longer. Not by much. It truly depends on the type of species of the orchids. But this one," She caressed one of the petals of the moth orchid. "This one lasts all the way through fall and spring."

She meets Hisoka's eyes, making sure to not look away. Her heart was beating 100 miles an hour by being this close to him.

"Roses last from mid-spring to fall."

Hisoka smirked and stood up, looking away to look at the girl. "So, which do you want?"

The little girl beamed and pointed to a white daisy. "That one!" She exclaimed brightly.

Emiko laughed at the exasperated face Hisoka made. She then realized her mistake and covered her mouth with her hand. Hisoka caught on and smirked.

She looked at the little girl, trying to excuse the sudden _**thump**_ of her heart.

"The daisy is a wonderful choice. I have these growing in my garden at home."

The little girl gasped, "Really?"

Emiko nodded, smiling. "The daisy will cost you 20 jenny."

The little girl squealed and handed over the money before taking the flower pot and rushing to find her mother.

Emiko felt heat creep up her neck in embarrassment when Hisoka continued to stand there.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

He leaned against the booth, staring into her eyes intensely. "Go to dinner with me."

Emiko felt her heart flip in her chest, her throat closing up as heat rose to her cheeks. "I can't." She managed to say.

Hisoka lightly scowled. "Why?" He then leaned closer, a few inches away from her face. "I won't bite." He whispered. "Unless you want me too."

He licked his lips, making Emiko want to squirm but she managed to keep her face neutral. However her cheeks were still pink. "I don't. You did something much more painful."

She saw Hisoka's face fall for a moment, guilt taking over his face before he made himself blank. "You should know I didn't mean for that to happen. I lost control."

Emiko for the first time looked away. "I need someone in my life who _doesn't_ lose control."

She felt him touch her chin with a finger and direct her face back to his. She gasped and quickly shoved his hand away, shielding her neck from him.

Hisoka put the hand behind his back and clenched it. She still feared him. Still didn't like to be touched there. He opened his mouth before he felt a protective, looming presence behind him.

"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice asked.

He saw Emiko's eyes widen in shock, relief, and fear.

Hisoka turned around, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Not at all. She can speak for herself and tell me if there is a problem. She doesn't need someone like you to fight her battles."

He saw Emiko look at him in surprise but also seemed… pleased. He felt warmness spread through his chest. He knew his Em well.

The man scowled, squaring his shoulders and tried to make himself intimidating. Hisoka tried not to laugh at his own stupidity. He should know when he is out-classed.

"She may not need me to fight her battles, but she will always have me on her side to help when she needs it. And I do not see why this concerns you."

Hisoka lightly laughed, trying not to sound mocking but failing.

"You don't know who I am?"

Akio narrowed his eyes. "Should I?"

"Emiko will tell you." He said, looking at her slyly.

Emiko's cheeks flushed bright red as she glared at him. She walked up so she was in between them. She didn't like how Hisoka was in front of her, in a protective, almost possessive stance.

Akio looked at her quizzingly. "This is Hisoka." She said, gesturing to him.  
Understanding and recognition crossed his face.

Hisoka scowled, not even seeing a trace of jealousy on the man's face.

"Ah, yes. Emiko said you both were together for awhile. That was 4 years ago, correct?"

Hisoka clenched both of his fists. "Yes." He said, his voice smooth, almost deadly. "We were together for years. 3 years in fact."

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. Did she not tell him anything? Just that they dated? Nothing more? That he was her first love, her first everything? How could she not say anything about him, about their relationship? Did it all truly mean nothing?

The parasite scowled. "Are you trying to keep score? Besides, she is with me. That is all that matters. It was her choice."

Hisoka raised his chin. "Do you actually think she lo-"

"Enough." Emiko growled.

Hisoka and Akio looked at her. Akio was surprised by her anger, while Hisoka felt himself get excited. He loved her temper. She became so empowering when she was angry. So passionate.

"You have no right to say anything anymore. You lost that right 4 years ago." She saw Hisoka's expression soften for a moment, regret in his eyes. She then blinked and he was placid. "I have to call my friend so she can come back from her break and take over while Akio and I go out for lunch."

She pointed a finger at Hisoka while reaching over to take Akio's hand. "And _you_ will stay away and continue on with your life. I have my own now."

Hisoka's eyes were hard as steel. He didn't believe any of it. Em didn't love this man. He could see she cared for him, but it wasn't the same. The parasite loves her. But no one could love Em like he could love her.

Emiko sent him a glare and grabbed Akio by his shirt and kissed him, hard.

Hisoka clenched his jaw, beginning to lose himself in his anger and hatred toward what he was seeing. At this moment he wanted to kill the bastard where he stood. To stop kissing _his_ Em. She was meant to be _his_. Hisoka's aura surrounded him, turning dark and full of ill intent.

A card appeared in his hand, ready to use until Emiko broke away from the kiss and looked at him with warning, discreetly making a hand motion to stop.

Emiko was furious. She was happy. She was ready to cry. She was ready to jump into his arms. She was scared.

She didn't know this Hisoka. A lot can change in 4 years. And yet one thing hasn't changed. Her love for him. Her love for him hasn't wavered once for the past 4 years, and she hated it. Hated _him_ for it.

Akio looked dazed, a soft smile on his lips as he caressed her cheek.

Hisoka and Emiko stared each other down before she looked back at her lover.

"I'm going to call ZuZu and tell her to come back. Then we will go." She said again, her voice soft.

Akio looked at Hisoka and looked slightly afraid. However he didn't look scared for himself, he seemed scared for Emiko.

Emiko walked past Hisoka and grabbed the phone, calling her coworker. "Hey." Hisoka heard her say cheerfully. "Can you come back? Akio and I are going out to lunch." There was a pause. "No, I did not see any cute guys while you were gone." she said, a smile in her voice.

Hisoka looked at her and softened for a moment. He wanted to be able to make her laugh again. To look at him with adoration. He never thought he would have craved for such a thing anymore, but he did. He still wanted to be loved. After all, once you have it, the world is never the same without it.

She hung up and sent Hisoka a glare. "Do I have something on my face?" she snapped.

Hisoka lightly smiled, which created another hard thump in Emiko's chest. "You're beautiful."

Akio watched back and forth, becoming unsettled as Emiko looked annoyed and yet… flustered. What really happened between them 4 years ago?

He cut in before Emiko could say another word. "Come on, Emi. We have to go. I see ZuZu coming."

Something in Hisoka snapped hearing the pathetic slug say that word with affection and love. Emi. That was close to Em. _How dare he_. How dare _she_.

He was suddenly in front of Akio with a card against his neck. "Don't call her that." He said, his voice cutting through Akio like a knife. Akio for once felt a sliver of fear. This man was one of the most dangerous men he had ever encountered.

Emiko gasped and rushed over, grabbing Hisoka's arm.

"Stop! Stop this right now!" She hissed, digging her nails into his arm. Akio glared at Hisoka definitely. Hisoka wanted to break him. To ruin him. To make him into only a shell of the quote on quote man he was before. He hated him. Despised him. Loathed him. "Don't you _ever_ call her that."

"I swear to god Hisoka if you do not let go of him, you will _never_ see meagain!"

Hisoka made himself calm down and slowly let go of Akio, never looking away from him as if to say, 'This isn't over.'.

Akio looked away first, seeing ZuZu trying to get through the crowd of people that were now surrounding them, not understanding what was going on.

Hisoka looked at Emiko who looked… furious. Oh but she looked so beautiful angry. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair a mess from putting her fingers through it, and her eyes. Her eyes glistened with hidden power that was threatening to come out. Hisoka wanted to kiss her so badly. To take her to where he was staying and ravish her and mark her as his.

He smirked. "I stopped, do I get to see you again?"

Emiko growled in frustration and wordlessly pushed him out of the way. Hisoka purposely brushed his hand with hers, seeing the look of surprise and again anger on her face. Why anger? Angry at him for touching her? No… He grinned. She was angry at herself. For enjoying it. This he could use.

Emiko was talking to ZuZu saying that she did not have enough time to explain, that she just wanted to leave, to get out of here. She needed to get away from Hisoka.

Akio noticed the dynamic of Emiko and Hisoka, and he did not like it one bit. They were so comfortable with each other. She seemed to express herself more around him. But why? Did she not feel safe with him? Did they have that much of a history? What happened those 4 years ago?

Akio looked over at Hisoka, but he was gone. Akio knew that he wasn't really gone however. He saw how he looked at Emiko. He still loved her. Akio could understand that, but what he didn't like was that Hisoka believed he could win Emiko back. That was _not_ going to happen.

ZuZu kept asking what was happening, and who the scary but sexy redhead was. Emiko just told her it was someone she knew a few years back who wanted to reconnect. ZuZu didn't believe that for a second, but let it go for now. Emiko told her to go back to their stand and continue to work until she got back. ZuZu told her they needed to have a ladies night. Emiko finally agreed. After all, it would be nice to have a lady friend to console with rather than just be coworkers.

Emiko turned and walked back to Akio, looking slightly surprised to no longer see Hisoka.

Emiko scanned the crowd, not buying that Hisoka was really gone. She knew how dramatic he was. She rolled her eyes and kissed Akio's cheek, giving him a smile to let him know that she was okay.

Akio set those thoughts to the side and smiled back. "Let's go to our favorite place."

Emiko pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! I am craving some fish."

They began to walk together to the restaurant a few buildings down.

HISOKA'S POV

Hisoka watched from a distance, crouching. He chuckled. "Don't worry, Em. I haven't given up on us." He murmured to himself

He saw Em looking around, narrowing her eyes. He knew she sensed him. Very faintly, but she knew he was there. He could tell Emiko had gotten stronger since the last time he saw her. He could feel himself getting excited, desperately wanting to see what power she now held in that tiny body of hers. He licked his lips and groaned.

"Soon." He whispered, watching her intently as she walked with the sack of meat she called her 'boyfriend'.

Back to regular POV

Emiko and Akio had a nice lunch. They sat in a booth and ate their favorite foods. They did the normal coupley things. They shared their food, fed each other, and even shared a few smooches now and then from across the table. Just because Hisoka was back, didn't mean she had to stop living her life. She was not going to let him affect her so much, externally anyway.

Akio brushed his leg against hers under the table, making her laugh.

"Are you trying to play footsys with me? What are we? 8?"

Akio grinned. "Maybe."

He stepped on her foot, making her raise an eyebrow. She then smirked and rubbed her foot against his leg in a sensual way, giving him her burning bed room eyes.

Akio shook his head, putting a hand through his hair. "Emi, we can't."

Emiko pouted. "We haven't done anything in awhile." It's been months.

Akio pulled his leg away from hers. "I know, but this is nice."

Emiko sulked a little. "We haven't done anything intense lately." Or at all.

"Was it intense with Hisoka?" Akio blurted out, his jealousy beginning to resurface.

Emiko's jaw dropped. Where did that come from? She calmed herself down before her temper flared up. She raised her chin, sitting up in her seat.

"You want an honest answer?" She asked seriously.

Akio clenched his jaw. "Yes."

She nodded. "Almost everything he did or said was intense. He always kept me on my toes and always swept me off my feet. He was dangerous, and…" She sighed, curling a hair behind her ear. "I sort of liked that."

Akio now knew their history ran deep. Deeper than anything imaginable. However, he wanted to know where he stood. "And with me? Do I sweep you off your feet? Do I keep you on your toes?"

Emiko softened. "You always sweep me off my feet. You just do it in a different way. You and Hisoka are practically polar opposites."

She made sure of that. He made her feel safe. She knew he would always protect her, no matter the cost. But Hisoka… She knew he would kill for her, kill to protect her and do anything that needed to be done, without seeking a more peaceful option. Being with Akio took a lot of getting used to, but she found peace and safety with routine and sweetness. The downfall was that she was now tiring of it, and Hisoka made her realize that.

Akio's shoulders relaxed and he let out a soft sigh of relief. "So… you and Hisoka won't…?"

"No." She said, reaching over the table and taking his hand. "I want to be with you. Hisoka is the past. It's truly over between us."

 _Truly over?_ She thought. _Well that is a load of crap._

Akio kissed her hands and grinned. "Good. That is all I needed to hear. If he tries to bug us again, I know who to believe."

Emiko smiled. "Good." Using her free hand, she looked at the dessert menu. "Do you want some dessert?" she asked curiously.

She could practically hear Hisoka purr, "Only if it's you on the menu."

But in reality all she heard was, "Sure. The apple pie looks great."

She nodded and called over the waiter, asking for an apple pie and green tea ice cream.

Hisoka's POV

Hisoka watched from a few tables away and scowled. Emiko practically offered herself to him on a silver platter, and the man didn't take it? Was he insane? He was happy the parasite wouldn't be getting lucky with his Em, but Emiko was everything a man wanted. How could he not want to have her? Hisoka has been craving for her the moment he stepped out that door. He wished he could have done something, said something, just to make her understand that he never meant to hurt her. He understood why she tried to stop him. It obviously not the first time he was about to kill someone, but it was the first time she got to see him for what he was inside. She was aware of that side of him, he let her know that. But she had never seen it or experienced it. That was something he never wanted to happen. Now this was the price for it. Losing the one person who loved him for him. He knew Illumini was roughly his friend, and they understood each other, but it wasn't the same. Emiko was soft, tender, and yet when angered is powerful and strikingly beautiful. She was such a contradiction that Hisoka could never tire from.

He tried not to stare, watching her eat her ice cream dejectedly. However it seemed like she was used to this. Why? Did he reject her more than once? Was the man brainless as well? Possibly dickless? Did he even satisfy her? Hisoka pushed that aside for now. He would have his time to ask these questions later. Now he thought about what she had told Akio about their relationship. He grinned to himself as he continued to read the menu for the 8th time. He could tell she missed the intensity, craved for it. And oh was he ready to give it to her. He was also happy to finally see Akio beginning to realize he couldn't compare. He was not him. Akio would soon realize that he wasn't the right one for Emiko. That he was ashes while Hisoka was the wildfire. He peeked at Emiko again, letting out a small sigh. He then saw her scan the room and when she looked at him, they held eyes. Her eyes widened for a moment, before she narrowed her eyes. He wasn't going to hide anymore. He wanted her to know he was there, watching as her relationship was beginning to crack.

Hisoka licked his lips and beckoned her over with a finger. He saw her stiffen and slowly shake her head. He smirked. She dared deny him?

Akio did not notice any of this, for he was eating his pie and mindlessly talking about what they should do tomorrow. Hisoka bit his lip and looked at Emiko's legs under the table. God he loved her legs. They held so much power, more than her punches. And they felt so smooth and felt good around his hips. He glanced at her face and could see how he was affecting her. She knew what he was thinking. She felt clenched her hands under the table.

Regular POV

She needed him to stop this. To stop following her, to stop thinking they had a chance, and to stop trying to use sex as an advantage against her. She knew she had to talk to him one on one. He needed to understand that she couldn't do this again. That she was happy with this life.

"Sweetie." She said, making Akio look at her. "I'm going to use the ladies room. I'll be right back."

Akio nodded, smiling. "Okay. I'll tell you more about the museum when you get back."

She got up and sent Hisoka a look, nodding for him to join her. Hisoka tried to hide his excitement. Would she finally say she gave up? That she gave up refusing what they had and still have? He didn't want to hold back anymore. It's been too long.

Emiko went into the bathroom and left the door unlocked for Hisoka. He came in not far behind her and didn't waste time. He swiftly pressed her against the wall, resting his forehead against hers.

Emiko gasped, her head speeding over 100 miles an hour again. "Hisoka." She whispered in disbelief,

Hisoka tightened his hand on her hip, sighing in relief at feeling her against him.

"I've missed you so much." He said, meaning every word.

Emiko swallowed hard. He looked at her. "Did you miss me?" He asked. The look on his face was serious. He needed to hear it from her. Quite desperately. She had to be honest with him. It was in her nature.

"I missed you too." She finally admitted.

Hisoka smiled, a genuine smile. Emiko felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Go out to dinner with me." He said again.

Emiko closed her eyes, needing to get her senses back in check. "You know I can't."

She felt him kiss the edge of her lip. She stiffened and pushed him away from her before it became too much. She was a strong woman, she knew that, but when it came to Hisoka… She melted like butter.

Hisoka looked wounded, but then he chuckled.

"Then I must be mistaken, because I could tell you've wanted me the second you have laid eyes on me by your stand."

Emiko stood firm. "That was your ego trying to save you."

Hisoka let out a small laugh. "My ego?" He got closer to her and whispered against her lips, "Are you sure?"

She wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time, and she knew he could sense that. He chuckled and caressed her cheek, making Emiko bite her lip.

"Akio is out there waiting for me." She said, raising her chin.

Hisoka snickered and bit her earlobe, causing Emiko to squirm. "That makes this even more wrong, doesn't it? Don't lie, you've missed this. The intensity, the thought of getting caught, feeling like you're wanted."

"I am wanted." Emiko hissed, trying to push him away from her again, but this time he didn't move an inch. "Not in the way you want." He said, giving her a look as he tsked.

"If you have a woman, you need to show her that you want her. Not just emotionally and mentally, but also physically."

"I don't need just sex, Hisoka-"

"Ah ah now, did I specifically say just sex?" He sang, cutting her off.

She scoffed. "Wasn't it always-"

"Em, what am I doing right now? We are not having sex, but I am making you feel wanted by how I look at you, by how I touch you. Don't you agree?" He said, practically undressing her with his eyes.

That look made her weak in the knees. He traced her curves and caressed her hips. She felt herself beginning to breathe hard, waiting for him to do more and yet wanting him to stop.

"Yes." she said, making sure to keep her voice nice and clear.

Hisoka smirked and leaned closer to her. "Do you… want me to stop?"

His hands reached lower as he cupped her ass and lifted her up so her legs were now wrapped around his hips.

God, no she didn't want him to stop.

"You should." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It felt like they were going back in time. Back to before, they would go to restaurants and have a few passionate moments inside the bathrooms. Or other public spaces.

Hisoka's eyes gleamed with happiness. She was complying. She was enjoying this. She still wanted him. Not just like this, she still loved him. He could see it in her eyes. The relief she felt being in his arms again.

He brushed his lips against hers. "But I won't."

Just as he was about to finally kiss the most beautiful woman of the world, there was a knock on the door.

"Emi? Are you okay?" Akio asked worriedly.

Emiko stiffened. "I'm okay. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'll pay for lunch." Akio said, before his footsteps retreated.

Emiko's heart was pounding, guilt and shame spreading throughout her entire body. What was she _doing_? She came in here to _talk_. To fully end this, whatever this was. She couldn't allow herself to melt into his arms.

She glared at Hisoka fiercely and with everything she had, she shoved him away, landing gracefully on the floor.

She was nearly shaking with rage. "What are we doing?"

Hisoka closed his eyes in frustration. Just when he had her, just when he knew she was about to accept it all. Accept that she still loved him. Accept that no one could fulfill her life like he could. To give her exactly what she wanted.

"Well, we were about to kiss." He answered, voice smooth and light.

Emiko gritted her teeth. He _knew_ that voice angered her even more!

"Enough with the games, Hisoka." she motioned between them with her hands. " _This_ is done with. I am happy with my life and I love Akio."

Hisoka didn't look convinced. "I _love_ him, Hisoka." She said, on the verge of yelling now. "Do you understand? I love-"

Hisoka's aura spiked, his fists now clenched and his eyes hard. "I am not playing games, Em."

"IT'S ALWAYS A GAME WITH YOU!" She shouted. " _It always has been_!"

Hisoka took a deep breath and managed calmed himself down. He didn't want her to fear him again. "You don't love him. Stop lying to yourself. Have you even told him that you-"

"Yes." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "I have."

Hisoka looked at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. "Oh Em, Em, Em."

Emiko stiffened. "Don't-" she started but he raised a hand, silencing her.

"I am now upset. Why must you continue to lie when I already know the truth? Why are you fighting this?" He took a step toward her.

Emiko stayed where she was, not allowing him to show he had power over her. "Because if I give up, I'll be losing something normal. Something that every girl has dreamed of."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, silently asking for her to elaborate.

She swallowed, "A nice home, a loving boyfriend who can cook and makes me feel like a princess, who doesn't lose his temper, and I don't lose myself."

"Lose yourself?" Hisoka asked, not understanding.

She looked away, now staring at a landscape picture the restaurant hanged in the restroom. "I lose myself when I'm near you, Hisoka. I am still me, but everything you do or say… I follow it. I love you for it even more, even when it isn't right."

She felt him touch her shoulder gently. "Em-"

"Let me finish." She said, her voice cracked. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. "Most women would run for the hills if they knew everything that I know. You aren't safe. You're dangerous and could be toxic. But I feel safe anyways. You also make me feel alive, and I don't know what to do about that. I don't know how I can't feel that way with Akio. At first it was refreshing to go out on such sweet dates. To be taken to art galleries and museums, to have someone who wasn't unpredictable. However as time went on…" she didn't want to finish. But she had to. She had to get closure from this and tell the whole truth. Maybe that would help her and Akio's relationship.

"Yes?" Hisoka probed, giving her his full attention.

God she loved his eyes. His warm yellow, almost amber eyes staring at her with such tenderness that she didn't know what to do with herself.

"I realized that I was getting bored. Everything was on repeat. Hell, we haven't even had sex in 2 months. I don't even feel desirable anymore."

She put a hand through her hair in frustration. "I really hate saying that. That I'm bored of what we have. But I miss the excitement. The rush of adrenaline."

Hisoka turned her around and brushed her bangs away from her face. "You know I could provide you all of that. You don't even have to ask, Emiko."

"But it isn't right. After what you did. I can't just let you back into my life after that."

"I have apologized. I realize now that isn't much, but I have also told you that I never meant to hurt you in any way. That was my-"

"Blood lust. I know." she said. "And I wouldn't be safe. Imagine something like that happens again, and this time I'd die? What then, Hisoka? That would be my fault for-"

"You wouldn't." Hisoka said firmly. "Em, I'm better. I can control myself better, I'm a hunter. I've learned my lesson, and I will do my best to make it up to you, if you would let me."

Emiko raised a hand and caressed his cheek. Hisoka's eyes showed a glimmer of hope. "Then I would have to see that for myself. I can't take that chance again, Hisoka." She said, morosely.

She loved him, but she couldn't just say, 'Yes, let's be together again and embrace each other.'. She almost died, and that was not to be taken lightly.

Hisoka smirked. "Does that still mean I have a chance?"

Emiko backed away from him and walked to the door. She looked back and gave him a light smile. "Possibly."

She then walked out, closing the door behind her. Hisoka wasn't the only one who could be dramatic.

Hisoka chuckled and shook his head. His chest felt light. He still had a chance. He just needed to show her he was capable of control. He knew if he did this, Akio would be done with. He just hoped he would found a way to do this, and fast.

Emiko went to the booth and sat across from Akio who was about to stand up to look for her again. "Why did you take so long? Is there something wrong?"

Emiko coughed, "I had a rash on my thigh. I was cooling it down with water. I feel better now."

Akio scowled. "Do you need some rash cream? We could go-"

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Thank you." She said, taking his hand and squeezing it. He nodded, letting it go for now. "Okay. Well, I already paid for the check. Ready to go back to work?"

Emiko smiled. "Sounds good." She then became excited, "I can't wait to see how many flowers we sold! More people come at this time!"

Akio chuckled and got up. He offered her his hand. Emiko took it and let him pull her up. He kissed her forehead and continued to hold her hand. "Ready to go back to the chaos?"

She laughed as they begin to walk. Unknowingly, they were already treading on thin ice.

(A/N):

Sorry for the constant switch of POVs, I tried to separate as much as possible. Although I do hope that the POV's were quite clear in who was saying/seeing/thinking what. I really hope you all enjoyed this second part! I am very grateful for all of the reviews and it brought me back to editing this. Keep on reviewing and keep on being amazing! I hope you all enjoyed Hisoka being petty and jelly!


End file.
